logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Medaka Box Wiki/Logo
Hello, I would like to request a new logo for the Medaka Box Wiki. I made a request for a logo last year, which was very well done, but with an anime for the series coming up, I’d like to ask for a new logo incorporating this image: This is the anime version of the series’ main title. I have also included a larger version of the series’ title here: This version though would need to be cleaned. If possible, I’d like to ask that the new logo be made in the same style as the version used by the Bakemonogotari Wiki, which can be seen here. Thank you, --Whistle9 19:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Here you go. If you'd like, I could try making you a Monobook version of the Wiki logo as well, using the anime logo found on medakabox.jp. :I could also try making the English lettering match the style of the logo, with either the words "MEDAKA BOX WIKI" or "WIKI". What do you think? -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 23:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC) FOMA, Thank you. I’m afraid I don’t actually know what a Monobook version would be, so if you wouldn’t mind elaborating on that… As for the logo coloring, the version you’ve created already looks brilliant, but if you can make the lettering match the logo, that would be very impressive to see. If you do have the time to give it a try, I would ask that you use the whole title: MEDAKA BOX WIKI. Again, thank you so much, --Whistle9 01:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :So here's the second version. I chose the Cambria font and stylized the colour scheme and glow of the lettering to match the original logo. If you have another font you'd like me to use instead, let me know and I can change the lettering to that font. :Monobook is an alternate Wiki layout. It's similar to what Wikipedia looked like a few years ago. To see what Monobook looks like, go to your page and scroll down to the "Appearance" section. Switch the "Layout" to "Monobook", then click "Save" at the bottom of the menu. Logos under the Monobook layout fit at about 150x150 and appear at the upper left of the screen. You can find the logo of any Wiki in Monobook layout by going to the File:Wiki.png page. For example, I made a Monobook logo for the Beelzebub Wiki here. Any users using Monobook will find the "wikia" logo where the Monobook logo should be if the Wiki doesn't have it's own yet, such as with the Medaka Box Wiki right now. I could help put together a logo there. I just need to know which kind of font you prefer for the English words. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 06:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC) FOMA, I am sorry, but I am afraid you will have to wait a few days before I can give you my decision: both logos look so nice I really can’t choose between them. I’ve put them both up over on the Medaka Box Wiki, and whichever one the community prefers will be our choice. Thank you so much for your hard work, and I’ll contact you in a few days. --Whistle9 01:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. Take your time. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 04:00, January 25, 2012 (UTC)